CRAZY HEART
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Secuela de THIRTY DAYS…Porque aun los finales felices se pueden vivir al máximo. Lemon Multiparejas. GRUVIA, NALU Y MUCHO MAS.
1. Paternidad

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales n.n a que les encanta verme aqui todos los dias hee jejeje bueno este capitulo y mas en especifico el fic va dedicado especialmente a: **

**jbadillodavila jejeje que por cierto es un chico y no una chica xD**

**Perdón**** por la confucion, pero como puedes ver el 85% de mis lectores son mujeres, 20% hombres y 5% alienigenas n.n.**

**Jejeje bueno la lista de capitulos que llevaran lemon lo subire en el siguiente capitulo, y este capitulo es chiquito porque hoy, mañana y seguramente el sabado estare muy ocupada trabajando T.T (maldita pobreza) pero para consentirlos minimo dejo esto**

**Bien en este fic veremos un poco de como los integrantes del gremio mas famoso de Fiore enfrentan la paternidad, el matrimonio, y cosas normales que por supuesto aqui no seran tan normales x3...**

**BIEN DISFRUTENLO... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA PATERNIDAD.<em>**

_"Gray yo sellare tu obscuridad…" _

_La voz de Ul se escuchó como un eco de mi cabeza, verla ahí… muriendo enfrente de mí, ante el maldito de Deliora me hace sentir débil, desprotegido, impotente, porque, porque siempre la gente que más amo me es arrebatada… será ese es mi destino, perder a todos a mi alrededor no, no lo permitiré… porque._

-Demonios era una pesadilla…- susurro el pelinegro en mitad de la noche, intento abrir bien los ojos, para apartar los inconsistentes latidos que la resiente pesadilla le había ocasionado.

Se acostó de lado intentando conciliar el sueño, pero en vez de eso se quedó un rato observando a su acompañante, su peli azul Esposa que dormía plácidamente, abrazando suavemente su vientre de poco más de ocho meses.

Acaricio su cara con ternura buscando no despertarla, la verdad era que jamás se imaginó que algún día se encontraría en esa posición, tan atado a la mujer que llevaba poco menos de cinco meses siendo su esposa, en poco tiempo de tenerla a su lado se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le pesaba su soledad.

Era cierto que el embarazo no había sido nada fácil, pero que más daba aguantar algunos cuantos antojos extraños y los cambios extravagantes de humor. Bueno de por si Juvia nunca tuvo un carácter fijo, asi que eso no cambio mucho su situación, pero de los antojos si había sufrido un poco.

Es decir hay algunos antojos extravagantes pero eso a pedir Arroz con crema y fresas a las tres de la mañana, bien definitivamente no era normal, además de su un tanto extraña obsesión por morder pedazos de hielo seco.

-no permitiré que nada les pase nunca…- susurro él apenas audible en la obscuridad de la habitación –Lo juro…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hielo, cálmate ya me estas mareando…- resonó Natsu mientras veía como su amigo peli negro caminaba de lado a lado como león enjaulado.

-Que no entiendes maldito cabeza de carbón que estoy nervioso…- técnicamente le grito tomándolo del chaleco y alzándolo sin que su amigo se enojara.

Y como se iba Natsu a enojar, si llevaba cerca de tres horas acompañando a su amigo, pues a Juvia le agarro la labor de parto en pleno gremio, no pudieron hacer más que encerrarla en uno de los cuartos del segundo piso mientras las chicas la ayudaban.

-Hace rato se escuchaban gritos y ahora nada…- replico Gray desesperado, la verdad era que su imaginación le estaba haciendo malas jugadas… y yo que pensé que Juvia era la de las ideas locas- Y si le paso algo a mi hijo… o a Juvia… y si y si…-

-Ya tranquilízate…- el dragón Slayer, como todo buen amigo lo hubiera hecho le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara… a que no puede haber mejor compañero.

-Ya, ya me calme es solo que, el parto de Erza duro mucho menos…- o eso le había parecido a él, bien todos lo entendían como todo buen papá primerizo estaba siendo atacado por el pánico, parecido al que le da a un niño cuando piensa que debajo de su cama hay mostros (no sé porque la analogía pero en si Gray parece niño).

-Gray…- interrumpió Mirajane asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación donde habían metido a Juvia, y donde por cierto se escuchaban interminables sonrisas y ataques de ternura… - Creo que hay alguien que quiere conocerte-

Y tragándose todo el miedo que obviamente se le había atorado en la garganta, el mago de hielo camino tranquilamente hacia la habitación, aunque su primera intención fue entrar corriendo, pero no, tenía que demostrar quién era el hombre.

-a no Natsu, tu tendrás que esperar…- le dijo tiernamente la Heartafilia, que junto con las otras chicas se disponían a salir de la habitación para dar a los nuevos padres un poco de privacidad, y como ya se imaginaran Natsu, ya iba derechito al chisme, ejem perdón a conocer al que sería el nuevo cubito de hielo.

-PERO AHHH…- se oyó gritar a Natsu antes de que Gray cerrara la habitación.

-Gray-sama…- resonó suavecito la Loxar desde la cama de la habitación, se veía un tanto demacrada y aun asi no dejaba de ser hermosa, lo que obviamente robaba cámara, era el bulto enredado en el edredón azul, que sostenía la maga de agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes…?- pregunto el Fullbuster con preocupación, acercándose a su esposa y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

-Juvia se siente perfectamente Gray-sama… y este pequeñito también…- susurro la chica mostrando la cara del bebé que llevaba como bultito.

Gray lo miro al principio como si no supiera que extraña creatura dormía plácidamente en brazos de su esposa, pero después su mirada se fue ablandando cuando noto las facciones del pequeño niño. Su piel tan terciopelada y blanca, un mechoncito apenas visible de pelo negro como la noche, sin duda esa cosita podía arrancarle algunos suspiros enternecidos a cualquiera que se dijera ser humano o en el caso de Happy gato.

-Quiere cargarlo Gray-sama…- pregunto la chica a su esposo que aún estaba con cara de desorientado.

-Segura… y si lo tiró…-

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, además tiene que aprender a cargarlo-

-Pero es que esta tan amm, tan chiquito- dijo el chico aun un poco paniqueado, tomando al pequeño entre sus manos, viendo como este hacia uno que otro pucherito por ser movido.

-Asi son los bebés Gray-sama…- resonó la chica con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. –Además parece que a Eis-chan le gusta estar en brazos de su papá-

-¿Eis-chan?...-

-Sí, Juvia pensó que ese nombre era mejor para el bebé…- dijo la chica señalando hacia la tinita con agua que había servido para bañar al niño, y que ahora por razones del destino, estaba congelada- Parece que Eis-chan tiene aptitudes para la magia de hielo…-

Por alguna razón Gray sonrío plácidamente viendo la tierna carita de su hijo, si tenía palabra, ese pequeño jamás tendría que sufrir todo por lo que el paso, esa era la promesa que había hecho para sí mismo.

-bien entonces será Eis Fullbuster, si me gusta cómo suena…-

-a Juvia también le gusta, Gray-sama…- dijo la chica un tanto desganada dejándose caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-Estas bien…-

-Si, Juvia solo necesita dormir un rato…- y sí que lo necesitaba, Gray no lo sabía, pero si se imaginaba que tener un bebe no debía ser para nada fácil. Quito su cabello alborotado de cara de la peli azul y la dejo descansar mientras la observaba atento a su lenta respiración, mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama y arrullaba al bebé, quien lo viera, apenas unos minutos practicando y ya se sentía todo un experto.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera llevarse a su nuevo hijo y a su hermosa esposa a su casa, para descansar.

Todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas para el pelinegro, es decir tenía una familia hermosa, un trabajo lleno de aventuras y amigos maravillosos, sin embargo en todo paraíso hay un infierno.

A mitad de la noche el pequeño Eis parecía tener un talento especial para soltar berridos que podían despertar a todo el vecindario, sus pulmones eran de acero o algún material irrompible, porque absolutamente no era normal llorar tan alto y todos los días.

-Tranquilo Gray-sama, Eis solo tiene hambre en un segundo Juvia le dará de comer…- resonó suavemente la peli azul mientras se levantaba de la cama para atender al pequeño niño, mientras Gray se tapaba las orejas con la almohada intentando apagar el sonido.

Definitivamente los bebés son lindos mientras no lloren, pero eso era apenas la mitad del camino.

-Ahh ya pasara, ya pasara, pronto crecerá y se quedara dormido toda la noche…- replico Gray tratando de darse ánimos, ya que definitivamente esa noche no dormiría si el mocoso seguía llorando.

Pasaron apenas unas cuantas decenas de minutos, en las que el pelinegro divago viendo el techo de su habitación (exactamente igual que algunos de nosotros en clase de Historia), Eis ya llevaba tiempo sin llorar, sin embargo Gray sentía como aun zumbaban sus orejas por la resiente repercusión.

-Ya está Gray-sama, Eis se quedó dormido después de comer…- informo la maga de agua mientras volvía a la cama a lado de su esposo. –Eh Gray-sama…- se preocupó cuando él no le contesto a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos.

-AHH Gray-sama pero…- no fue capaz de replicar pues él de un movimiento el mago de hielo la jalo, dejándola bajo de él.

-Estoy molesto…- dijo el con seriedad.

-Eh porque Gray-sama…-

-desde que Eis llego ya casi no me prestas atención, llevan casi tres semanas que no compramos chocolate…- y si con chocolate saben a lo que se refiere verdad hahaha.

-Pues a Juvia aún se le ocurren varias cosas que Gray-sama y Juvia podrían hacer aun sin chocolate…- o si esa mirada de picardía era de las pocas de las que lograba encender al pelinegro como mechero de juego pirotécnico.

Definitivamente esa noche haría de todo, menos dormir, ya le echaría luego la culpa al pobre Eis de sus ojeras…

* * *

><p><strong>DEJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3<strong>

_**-NOTA INTERESANTE-**_

_**El nombre de Eis es la pronunciacion alemana de Hielo. n.n **_


	2. Un deseo

**ARREGLADO**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola mis amados mortales n.n perdon por el retrazo pero enserio que trabajar dos dias seguidos un dia de estos me matara joven y sin haber amado xD mas que a Gray-sama por supuesto jijijiji<strong>

**Bien y como todo mundo lo estaba esperando aqui viene la lista del deseado**

**LEMOOOOOOOONNNNNNN SIIIII.**

**GRUVIA: 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19 Y 20.**

**NALU: 3, 8, 10, 15, Y 16**

**GALEE: 7, 11 Y 12**

**MIRALAX: 5 Y 17**

**JERZA: 8**

**Y EL AMADO LIME SERA...**

**EVAGREEN X ELFMAN: 17**

**LISSANA X LYON: 19**

**BIEN SIN MAS COMENCEMOS n.n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN DESEO.<strong>_

En la tierna habitación del infante primogénito de los Fullbuster una escena un tanto extraña está teniendo lugar.

-Veamos asi… no mejor asi… amm que tal de esta otra manera- un peli negro parecía divertido mientras movía con absoluta libertad un pequeño bulto que descansaba en la cama.

-Pero Gray-sama que está haciendo…- pregunto exaltada Juvia cuando entro a la habitación y vio a su tan amado esposo poniendo el pañal a Eis de formas inimaginables, solo le encargo que lo vistiera un minuto para poderse arreglar ella y él se pone a jugar, típico de los hombres.

Se lo puso al más puro estilo samurái, (se lo puso al revés) estilo luchador (en la cara) y muchos otros que el chico estaba experimentando hasta que Juvia le quito al bebé de los brazos.

-Oe pero no te enojes, él lo estaba disfrutando…- dijo todo quitado de pena, mientras le daba espacio a Juvia. Y la verdad es que era cierto, el pequeño de apenas unas cuantas semanas de nacido, se reía con exagerada ternura.

-Vamos Eis-chan será mejor que acabemos de vestirte hoy iremos al gremio y tienes que estar listo- dijo con ternura la peli azul poniendo adecuadamente el pañal en su pequeño hijo, quien solo movía las manitas pareciendo muy animado. –Gray-sama podría asegurarse por favor que el pañalera tenga lo necesario…-

-Ah sí claro…- tomo entre sus manos la maletita azul y comenzó a mover todo sin precaución. –Veamos aquí hay leche, pañales, biberones, un chupón, un cambio de ropa, y uh un pasaje a Narnia… esta todo no te preocupes-

-Eso espero Gray-sama, Juvia esta nerviosa, si Eis-chan necesita algo y no lo tenemos a la mano entonces…-

-Entonces se lo pediremos a Mira, ya no te preocupes…- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su esposa por la espalda y tratando de calmarla. –Sabes Eis parece un malvavisco con ese mameluco blanco…-

Juvia se quedó pensativa por la extraña imaginación de su esposo asi que miro atentamente al bebé, tenía su trajecito azul con blanco completo pues seguramente le daría frio según Juvia, en el gorrito un par te orejas de gatito que lo hacían competir en ternura con Happy, pero era tan pachoncito que de verdad parecía malvavisco.

-Es cierto Eis-chan parece un malvavisco…- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa y alzando al pequeño –Ah Juvia le dan ganas de comérselo a besos…-

El bebé sin embargo empezó a reírse cuando su madre lo alzo lo suficiente para verlo a la distancia.

-Ni se te ocurra el único que tiene ese privilegio soy yo…- dijo el pelinegro sonando pícaro y acercando su boca a la oreja de la chica logrando que ella se ruborizada un poco, paso una mano por su cintura y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Basta Gray-sama estamos enfrente de Eis…- replico ella buscando que la soltara, pues aun cargaba al bebé en sus brazos.

-Él no sabe de estas cosas… vamos una ronda y ya….-

Pero el niño definitivamente no parecía estar de su lado ya que de repente empezó a llorar fuertemente ocasionando que la peli azul se alejara de Gray para arrullar un poco al pequeño y que se calamara.

-Vamos bebé, mamá esta aquí no llores…-

-Maldito mocoso…- susurro Gray al ver como el niño mágicamente se calmaba, y por todos los cielos que juraba le había sacado la alengua como indicándole que había logrado su cometido.

-¿Qué dijo Gray-sama?...- pregunto la peli azul al haber creído que escucho mal.

-A no nada que… si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde.-

Empujo a su joven pareja mientras salían del departamento del Fullbuster que ahora compartían ambos.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente en dirección al gremio, Gray pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella mientras Juvia cargaba a Eis moviéndolo de lado a lado.

-Oye Juvia no sería buena idea que compremos una casa…- dijo inesperadamente el pelinegro.

-¿Una casa Gray-sama?...-

-Sí, cuando Eis sea más grande supongo que necesitara un patio donde jugar, y además un cuarto alejado del nuestro me agradaría bastante- dijo el chico abochornando bastante a la peli azul, que saco un poco de humo por las orejas.

-La verdad es que a Juvia le parecería bien, pero Gray-sama no tenemos dinero como compraríamos una casa…-

-Eso es lo de menos Juvia, lo que quería saber era que estabas de acuerdo…- dijo el chico cortando de tajo la conversación ya que habían llegado al gremio.

-Ya llegamos Mira-san…- grito la peli azul con alegría acercándose a la barra con el pequeño en brazos.

-Buenos días Gray, Juvia y buenos días Eis… uh…- dijo la albina tomando una de las manitas del bebé quien solo sonreía risueño. –Aww Juvia lo puedo cargar…-

-Claro Mira-san….- respondió la peli azul pasando al bebé a la albina quien de inmediato comenzó a moverlo de lado a lado como si de un avioncito se tratara divirtiendo por cierto mucho al pequeño Fullbuster. Mientras tanto Gray se acercaba a su peli rosa amigo, Juvia sintio como si alguien le estuviera llamando.

-JUVIAAAA… -se escuchó un grito que llamo la atención de la peli azul.

-ah Lucy-san pero si eres tu…- dijo la chica con despreocupación ante una preocupada Lucy que comenzó a jalar a Juvia a una de las mesas lejos de la barra… -Mira-san cuide a Eis-chan un segundo por favor…-

Replico la peli azul recibiendo un gesto asertivo de la albina que quedo jugando con el bebé.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy-san porque esta tan preocupada…?-

-Juvia tengo un pequeño problema…- dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza y ladeándola un poco hacia donde estaba Natsu, naturalmente peleando con Gray en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-Dígame Lucy-san, Juvia le ayudara en todo lo que pueda…-

-Lo que sucede es que…-

-AHH MUJER DE LA LLUVIA HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA, BIEN PUES ADIOS…- por alguna razón Gajeel había entrado a toda velocidad, pero asi como llego tomo una misión y se fue. Uy desde cuándo tan ocupado el hombre.

Y la verdad que es raro que todo el mundo ande como loco.

-Ah que raro se veía Gajeel-Kun…-

-A si tu no sabías cierto parece que Levy está embarazada…- dijo la rubia más con desgano que emocionada por su amiga…- Y Gajeel trata de conseguir dinero para la boda-

-Ah enserio Juvia se alegra mucho por Levy-san… pero porque luce tan desanimada Lucy-san-

-Pues es que… Erza y tú ya tienen su bebé y Levy lo tendrá en pocos meses… pero yo-

-¿le está costando trabajo quedar embarazada no es asi Lucy-san…?- dijo la chica adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la Heartafilia y sonriendo un poco para animarla.

-Si… dime que hacer Juvia… Natsu y yo tenemos ya casi 8 meses y casi 9 dé pues de que hacemos eso… pero nada- la rubia lloraba sutilmente, realmente le preocupaba un poco el hecho de no quedar embarazada.

-Natsu está muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre, incluso hizo un par de habitaciones extras en la casa pero simplemente no ocurre nada… y me da miedo ir al doctor si me dice que no puedo tener bebés yo…-

-Cálmese Lucy-san tal vez solo le está faltando algo…- dijo la peli azul tratando de animar a su amiga, además de que era cierto que podía recurrir a otros métodos para quedar en cinta.

-¿Cómo que…?-

-A pues Lucy-san puede tratar de… huchihuichihuichi- empezó Juvia a susurrar en el oído de la rubia dándole un muy buen consejo.

-AHH Juvia como crees que voy a hacer eso…-

-Es lo único que se le ocurrió a Juvia… es su única oportunidad Lucy-san-

-Hola chicas de que están hablando…- menciono felizmente Erza llegando de improviso con un lindo bebe en los brazos.

-A Erza-san buenos días…- dijo la peli azul tratando de desviar la atención de la Scarlet pues por la cara de Lucy era obvio que no quería que se enterara del pequeño problema de Lucy. –A y buenos días Julius-chan…-

-Buenos días Erza…-

-Si buenos días chicas, les tengo una gran noticia…- dijo la peli roja con un gran brillo en los ojos. –Parece que Jerall vendrá en unos días y estoy pensando en bautizar a Julius que les parece me ayudaran…-

Juvia sonrió animada sin embargo el tema parecía afectar un poco a Lucy, pero era la felicidad de su amiga, claro que tenía que ayudarla.

-Por supuesto que si Erza te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos…- agrego Lucy asintiendo con brillo en los ojos… "Hoy pondré en práctica el consejo de Juvia y en muy poco tiempo tendré mi propio bebé" pensó eso ultimo tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma.

-Hola chicas de que hablan…- se acercó Levy que hasta el momento había estado en el segundo piso.

-ah Levy-san, Juvia ya se enteró de la nueva, nueva muchas felicidades…- dijo la chica viendo a la más pequeña a la que sin embargo no se le veía en lo más mínimo el embarazo…

-ah muchas gracias Juvia aunque te diré que no estoy muy orgullosa de eso…- dijo la McGarden con una gotita de sudor en la frente, ella siempre tan cuidadosa y acabar embarazada, se le hacía un error imperdonable.

-Un bebé siempre es una bendición Levy-san…- contradijo la peli azul tomando en brazos a su bebé que Mira acaba de darle.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Levy es lo mejor que te puede pasar…- agrego la Scarlet arrullando un poco a su propio hijo que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-Supongo que será lindo… la verdad es que Eis y Julius parecen muy lindos espero que mi bebé sea igual…- sin quererlo y por inercia se llevó la mano al vientre y a pesar de no tener ni un pequeño abultamiento se froto tiernamente.

Lucy volvió a bajar la mirada un tanto desanimada, el tema no parecía cambiar y como que ya le estaba doliendo un poco hasta que de repente…

-AHHHH ESTOY ARTA….- grito la rubia –Me voy chicas nos vemos luego- con eso ultimo cerro pícaramente un ojo a Juvia dándole a entender que pondría en práctica su plan a toda velocidad.

-Mucha suerte Lucy-san…- grito la chica antes de que la rubia saliera corriendo del gremio a toda velocidad con el dragón Slayer de fuego tomado del brazo.

Ara, ara por alguna razón tengo una ligera idea de lo van a hacer ñacañaca…

El día pasó sin más contratiempos, que el hecho de que los bebés lloraran una dos, tal vez tres veces.

Pero asi son los bebes no es asi, lloran y comen y luego se duerme y vuelven a llorar, la pura buena vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al final del día Gray y Juvia regresaron a su hogar con el pequeño Eis en brazos, quien por cierto dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su madre.

-Ah Juvia está muerta…- dijo la peli azul posando al pequeño en su cuna para después regresar a su habitación y tirarse boca abajo en su cama, bueno es obvio que andar cargando un bebé todo el día ha de ser pesado.

-Enserio… te gustaría un masaje- dijo el pelinegro más como afirmación que como pregunta, ya que de inmediato se acercó a ella y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-Ahh eso se siente muy bien Gray-sama…-

-Verdad, me estoy volviendo un experto…- resonó "modestamente" el Fullbuster mientras paseaba sus fuertes manos desde los hombros de la peli azul hasta lo largo de su espalda oyendo perfectamente como ella disfrutaba de esos suaves movimientos.

Quito su sombrero y lo lanzo lejos quitando después delicadamente su cabello para dar un suave beso a su cuello.

-Ahh Gray-sama eso se sintió todavía mejor…- gimió ella provocativamente.

-Y eso que solo estoy usando las manos…- resonó el pelinegro de manera galante.

Acerco su cara a ella de nuevo y comenzó pasar su lengua por el borde de la piel desnuda de su cuello, bajo suavemente el cierre de su vestido y comenzó a masajearla de nuevo solo que esta vez sin la molesta tela de su vestido.

-Haber mi señora deje que quite este molesto vestido de en medio…- volvió a decir él pícaro mientras la tomaba de la cintura para retirarle el vestido sin embargo…

-He Juvia… Juvia eh- volvió a replicar él zarandeándola, ya que cuando al dio vuelta a la chica la encontró completamente dormida. –Oye Juvia… ah bueno no hay problema… yo puedo hacer todo muahahahahaha….-

O si y como están pensando una buena escena está teniendo lugar en el hogar de los Fullbuster pero eso es otra historia, una historia que será contada en el siguiente capítulo…

* * *

><p><strong>Si mis amados mortales de seguro se sintieron trolleados jajaja bien ahora estare ocupada pensando en mi especial Gruvia de navidad asi que nos vemos en este fic seguramente hasta el 25 xD<strong>

**DEJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3.**

_**-NOTA INTERESANTE-**_

_**Toda bolsa de mujer parece tener un Narnia en el interior por razones de la naturaleza siempre cabra de todo xD**_


	3. Fabricando Bebés

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales n.n antes que nada una disculpa por lo ocurrido con el capitulo dos de este fic, que ya esta arreglado por cierto, no se que le paso, se puso todo loco.**

**AVISO: Bueno para los que ya sabían, o para los que no lo sabían, esta simple mortal estudia en el IPN y como ya seguramente saben a salido del eterno PARO en el que se encontraba,**** así que a partir del 7 de Enero seré una vil esclava de la escuela y el trabajo, tendré pocas oportunidades de publicar así que intentare avanzar todo lo que pueda de mis fics hasta esa fecha, pero no desesperen sepance que nunca hago un fic sin saber como lo acabare así que sea como sea pero los acabare n.n**

**Ahora si lo que mis amados mortales pervertidos estaban esperando.**

**LEEEMOOOOONNNNN SEEE.**

**ADVERTENCIA.**

**Este capitulo tiene un alto contenido de perversión, así que si no sabes como se demuestran su amor una jirafa hembra y una jirafa macho, sera mejor que salgan de aquí inmediatamente n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em>FABRICANDO<em>****_ BEBÉS._**

Son las 3 de la mañana en la muy hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, ni un alma acecha por las calles, todos descansan en la comodidad de sus hogares, mientras el frio de la madrugada azota las ventanas empañadas de las casas, molestando a los pueblerinos, menos a uno en específico claro está, porque Gray Fullbuster orgulloso mago de hielo del gremio número uno del continente, obviamente nos referimos a Fairy Tail, no necesita cobijamiento alguno, y no es exactamente por los beneficios de su magia, más bien porque él encontró una buena forma de mantener el calor en las noches frías…

-Ahh Gray-sama que le está haciendo a Juvia…- replico suavemente una peli azul en la obscuridad de la habitación, pues a pesar de llevar algunas horas dormida una suave caricia la hizo despertar y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al dueño de sus quincenas, manoseando descaradamente sus piernas mientras dormía.

-Vamos que te sorprende…- respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de colar su mano por debajo del camisón semi-transparente que la maga de agua usaba como pijama. –Somos esposos, no es nada que no hayamos hecho antes…-

-Ahh…- gimió ella cuando sintió que con una mano subía y apretó suavemente uno de sus pezones, y con la otra iba acariciando suavemente su muslo alzando cada vez más la difamana prenda.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, el placer inmenso que sentía cuando él la acariciaba nunca disminuía ni un poco. –Tenga compasión Gray-sama, Juvia está muy cansada…-

-Tú tienes la culpa, quien te manda comprar pijamas tan provocativas…-

- Ahh… Pero Gray-sama la compro para Juvia, ya no lo recuerda ahh- gemía la chica entre caricia y caricia prendiendo como mechero al pelinegro dándole oportunidad a su "amiguito" de crecer, mientras él se encargaba muy profesionalmente de dar húmedos besos en su cuello, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-No, no lo recuerdo en realidad…- respondió con picardía acercando su boca al oído de Juvia. –Me confundes con alguien más…-

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él mientras se encargaba de recorrer todo su cuerpo, que acaso no podían estar una noche en la misma cama sin que sus arrebatos pasionales les hicieran perder la cordura.

-Ahh Gray-sama vamos lo hicimos antes de dormir, podríamos esperar hasta mañana…- ok eso responde mi pregunta con un contundente… NO.

-Dice el refrán no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy…- contento él in dejar de lado sus caricias, que obviamente estaban excitando de más a la peli azul.

-Ahh… Valla Juvia no sabía que Gray-sama fuera tan bueno siguiendo refranes…- gimió de nuevo la peli azul mientras se daba la vuelta para acabar justo enfrente del mago de hielo y abalanzarse contra él fundiéndose en un profundo y fugaz beso.

Él por supuesto aprovecho la posición para tomarla de la cintura y comenzar a acariciar ávidamente desde sus caderas hasta su trasero, acercándola más, y más a él.

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí…- y sin aguantar más la tentación la alzo suavemente de la cintura para darse vuelta y acabar sobre ella.

Se acomodó suavemente cuidando no aplastarla, ella por otro lado abrió un poco las piernas para que él se pudiera acomodar con libertad, mientras se besaban incesantemente con una ferocidad inmensa, como si estuvieran muy necesitados el uno del otro.

-Y qué me dices aun te resistes a mis caricias, o tengo que usar mi poder de convencimiento…- Resonó el pelinegro abandonando lentamente su boca y con dirección obvia hacia su cuello.

-Juvia aún no está segura de querer, cree que Gray-sama ya no es tan bueno convenciéndola…- dijo ella picara mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y cruzaba los pies sobre la cintura del chico abrazándose completamente a él, mientras disfrutaba de los ávidos besos que el pelinegro propagaba en todo su cuello.

-Enserio…- susurro él buscando pegarse más a ella y rosar sus intimidades, lo cual se lograba a la perfección, pues es obvio que el chico andaba como dios lo hecho al mundo y Juvia solo traía una fina tanga azul que hacia juego con su prenda, logrando asi que la fricción se sintiera casi como si nada estorbara. –Pues entonces creo que tengo que practicar más seguido…-

Paso descaradamente su lengua por toda la blanca garganta de la chica y bajo directamente a la hendidura de sus pechos, mientras ella sostenía con poca fuerza la cabeza de él, acercándola a ella lo más posible.

-Ahh… Juvia piensa que sería mejor ahh… cambiar de tácticas…-

-Y como que se te ocurre…- ronroneo galantemente regresando rápidamente su boca hasta el oído de ella dando algunos lengüetazos en el proceso, lo cual erizaba la piel blanca de la maga de agua.

Sostenía ambas piernas de la chica con sus manos buscando acercarse cada vez más, restregando su miembro sobre ella, sin llegar a introducirlo todavía.

-Juvia no está muy segura…- respondió ella casi sin cordura percatándose de que a pesar de que ni siquiera habían empezado, los mechones salvajes de su chico caían en su frente pegándose a su rostro por el sudor que la excitación le prodigaba, y lo cual le hacía ver increíblemente sexy. –Tal vez sería mejor que deje a Juvia pensar esta noche y mañana le dará su respuesta-

-Qué te parece si no te dejo pensar y mejor te hago gritar…- dijo él ya con desesperación, rompiendo exageradamente la prenda que la chica traía encima dejándola en su tanguita de encaje negro.

-ah Juvia le parece buena idea…- replico la chica dejándose llevar por la excitación que le provocaba ver al chico tan hambriento de ella, tan desesperado por poseerla, tanto como ella deseaba poseerlo a él.

Acerco su rostro al de él, buscando ferozmente sus labios, chupándolos y mordiéndolos en cada oportunidad, explorando su boca con la lengua como si fuera lo único que comería en semanas.

Él se encargó mientras tanto de pasear sus toscas manos con desesperación, por todo el cuerpo femenino que tenía debajo de sí. Midiendo cada pequeño rincón con los dedos.

-Juvia, te quiero, te adoro, te deseo…- dijo por fin destruyendo la última barrera que le estorbaba. –Eres mía, mía solo mía…- pronuncio casi eufórico hundiendo su boca sobre su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente y succionando ávidamente.

-Ahh… Gray-sama, Juvia es suya, solo suya, nunca será de nadie más…- respondió ella gimiendo ávidamente, disfrutando que cada caricia que sin restricciones él le daba.

-O si eres mía, mía, mía…- repitió mientras mordía suavemente su clavícula y se hundía en ella con desesperación.

-Ahh… si Gray-sama, más, más Juvia quiere más…- sentirlo dentro de ella era la mejor sensación de la que ella podía disfrutar, escuchar su miembro entrar y salir de ella con frenética fuerza, era como música en sus oídos.

-Si dilo más fuerte… dilo, dime que eres mía, que me amas, dime que quieres más…-

-Juvia quiere más, quiere todo de Gray-sama…- susurro ella en el oído del chico, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, despertando en el chico esos instintos animales de los que ella tanto disfrutaba.

Abandono su cuello y se dirigió directamente a sus pechos, se recreó en los gemidos que la chica daba con cada lengüetazo que el daba directamente sobre sus pezones.

Cada vez se hundía en ella con más ferocidad, dejando su miembro hasta la mitad para empujarlo de nuevo con salvajismo, mientras escuchaba esos dulces gemidos que tanto le prendían, estaba desesperado, la quería tener, destrozarla y besarla, solo para él.

Cansado de esa poción salió de ella solo un segundo para ponerla un poco de lado y alzarle una pierna, él poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y asi poder penetrarla con mayor facilidad y rapidez.

-Ahh Gray-sama… Juvia va ahh…- apenas si daba tiempo de avisar y ya se había venido con extrema fuerza, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron contra el miembro del muchacho, incitándolo a ir cada vez más y más rápido.

-Si… Ngr… yo también… Agrrr JUVIA- no lo podía retener más tiempo, la excitación que su mujer le provocaba era demasiada, se vino dentro de ella sacándole un grito ahogado de inmenso placer, mientras ella caía rendida sobre la cama, esperando a que su amante regresara a sus brazos.

-Y Gray-sama tenía que salirse con la suya…- rio tiernamente la peli azul cuando Gray se acostó de frente a ella, y la abrazo con ternura.

-Ya sabes que siempre lo logro, deberías de dejar de hacerte la difícil…- y estando los dos ahí de lado, viéndose a los ojos, el chico alzo nuevamente la pierna de Juvia hundiéndose de nuevo en ella, solo que esta vez un tanto más lento, suave y tortuoso, disfrutando al máximo los gestos de placer que la chica no podía aguantarse.

-Vamos Gray-sama, pare de una vez o terminaremos despertando a Eis…- suplico la peli azul a dos movimientos más de desfallecer de placer.

-No quiero….- ronroneo él atrapando uno de los pezones de la chica con la boca. –Es muy injusto que Eis sea el único que disfruta de estas delicias, yo también quiero-

-Vamos Gray-sama no sea pervertido para Eis es una necesidad comer…-

-Y para mí también…- afirmo el peli negro aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas –Te necesito, necesito comerte, y te dije eres mía, mi droga-

Sin resistirse más sus instintos la chica empujo suavemente a su esposo dejándolo a él acostado en la cama mientras ella lo cabalgaba ávidamente. Esa posición definitivamente le regalaba una inigualable vista al pelinegro, sus grandes senos brincando junto con ella, acompañándola en su vaivén mientras se dejaba caer de plano en su miembro, profundizando de manera inigualable la penetración.

-Sí, si Gray-sama tome a Juvia completa para usted…- resonó la chica sintiendo como él se derramaba de nuevo dentro de ella, llenándola completamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gray-sama, tenemos que controlarnos un poco no le parece, a este paso Juvia quedara embaraza de nuevo en poco tiempo…-

-Y que tiene eso de malo…- replico el chico con fingida despreocupación, estando los dos aun desnudos descansando de sus frenéticas acciones- No me prometiste acaso treinta hijos…-

-no se lo tome tan literal Gray-sama…- replico la chica colorada de la vergüenza mientras abrazaba a su azabache en la obscuridad. –Aún tenemos mucho tiempo, además el cuerpo de Juvia aún está débil, que pasaría si Juvia se enferma-

-No te atrevas a decir eso ni de broma…- la regaño él aumentando un poco el tono de voz, pero suspiro para tranquilizarse. –Perdóname no quise gritarte, pero no sé qué haría si te llegara a pasar algo…-

Al decir eso él también se coloro hasta las orejas, que declaraciones tan impropias de un chico frio no creen. Pero a Juvia le encanto lo que dijo, se abrazó más a él respirando en su pecho, captando todo su embriagador aroma, agradeciendo a dios mentalmente porque él por fin correspondiera a sus sentimientos y no solo eso, ahora era su esposo y la quería, todo lo que ella siempre había querido.

-Y Juvia no sabría que hacer sin Gray-sama…- él sonrió un poco sin quererlo, comenzando a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

-Además… quiero aprovechar, tal vez no nos veamos en un tiempo…- declaro el chico inquietando de inmediato a la peli azul.

- ¿A qué se refiere Gray-sama?-

-El maestro nos propuso a Natsu y a mí una misión especial, pero es lejos de aquí y nos llevara un tiempo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo Gray-sama?- pregunto ella ya un poco impaciente.

-cuatro meses…-

-¿QUÉ?...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No, no Juvia no puede permitir que Gray-sama se valla tanto tiempo- chillo la peli azul con exageración, después de escuchar los por menores de la misión a la que se suponía Gray iría.- es demasiado tiempo Gray-sama-

-Vamos no te pongas asi…- resonó él tratando de tranquilizarla –Es una buena oportunidad, además pasara rápido, trataremos de regresar lo más pronto posible, no creo que el tonto de Flamitas aguante mucho sin Lucy…-

-Y Gray-sama…- susurro ella en la oscuridad de la habitación – Gray-sama no extrañara a Juvia y a Eis-chan…-

-Por supuesto que si…- grito el chico con fingida molestia- Pero tienes que entender, desde que te embarazaste tuve que ir a las menos misiones posibles porque no querías quedarte sola y ahora tenemos muy poco dinero-

-Está bien Gray-sama, Juvia dejara que Gray-sama valla a esa misión con tal de que le prometa a Juvia que si puede regresar antes lo hará…-

-Lo prometo…- afirmo él besando los nudillos de su esposa. –Sabía que lo entenderías-

-La abrazo con delicadeza compartiendo un breve momento lleno de miel, que fue roto por un fuerte chillido que se escuchó de la habitación contigua.

-ah es hora de que Eis coma, no es cierto…- susurro un encamorrado Gray mientras veía como Juvia se levantaba de la cama para atender al pequeño, sonriéndole galantemente antes de que ella abandonara la habitación.- "Gracias por entender, me hubiera sido difícil irme si no estabas de acuerdo…"-

Dijo el pelinegro para sí mismo antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y HACE UNAS HORAS EN LA RECIDENCIA DRAGNEEL (en su casa pa que me entiendan)

Lucy se pasea un poco nerviosa tronándose los dedos con impaciencia.

-Haber creo que ya está todo, si esta vez no puede haber errores…- se dijo a si misma con decisión, esa misma noche estaba decidida a poner en práctica el consejo que Juvia le había dado, perfeccionarlo obviamente corría por su cuenta.

Ya tenía preparado parte de su plan, primero y lo más fácil había sido desaparecer a Happy, y que al gato azul no le gustara quedarse con Charle y Wendy, que sacrificado.

Lo segundo y más agotador por cierto la cena romántica para compartir con su peli rosa marido, sería algo asi como su segunda luna miel, en casa. Y a pesar de que al principio no le pareció propio es decir porque no… ya había probado calendarios, algunos tés para embarazarse, etc. Pero lo más obvio no lo había puesto en práctica, ni es que lo aya investigado, pero posiciones para quedar en cinta, claro era lo más natural del mundo.

-Bien ya está todo listo en cuanto Natsu llegue a casa quiero que se lleve una gran sorpresa- dijo con alegría la rubia mientras acaba de encender la última vela de la mesa.

Se levantó orgullosa dando una vuelta en sí misma, luciendo un blusón rosa con cola y orejas de conejo.

Juvia ya le había recomendado en alguna ocasión, el disfrazarse para tentar a su chico, aunque no era que no parecieran conejos de todos modos, agregarle un poco de diversión a la acción tampoco es pecado.

-Ya llegue…- grito Natsu apareciéndose por la puerta principal de su hogar. –Pero… Lucy.-

Susurro el peli rosa con la quijada hasta el suelo, cuando vio la vestimenta de su joven esposa.

-Que ocurre Natsu ven es hora de cenar…- resonó la chica muriéndose por dentro de la vergüenza.

-Lucy… ¿te sientes bien?- dijo el dragón Slayer poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica buscando rastros de fiebre.

-Claro que me siento bien cariño…- dijo la rubia con toda su fuerza de voluntad, definitivamente no era algo que diría en sus cinco sentidos (ahora mismo estaba en tres xD)

-¿Cariño…?- susurro Natsu con extrañes, señalándola con el dedo. -¿Quién demonios eres tú y que hiciste con Lucy…?-

La rubia resistiendo unas increíbles ganas de estallar violentamente puso su mejor cara y entendiendo las razones por las que actuaba asi continúo con su papel.

-Vamos Natsu, ven aquí…- tomo al Dragneel de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la mesa. –Come todo lo que quieras…-

-Ahh gracias…- replico Natsu aceptando gustosamente el manjar que su esposa le ofrecía. –Por cierto, porque te vestiste asi, vas a ir a alguna fiesta…-

-claro que no…- grito ella con su mano en puño amenazando con golpearlo- Es solo que…- se abrazó a si misma ya no podía más con esa farsa, el hecho de no quedar embarazada le afectaba demasiado.

-Lucy… que tienes.- de inmediato Natsu se paró de su asiento y la abrazo permitiéndole llorar en sus brazos.

-Es solo que…- lloriqueo ella sobre el cuello de su esposo –Se lo mucho que deseas tener un hijo, pero, pero…-

-He Lucy no es para que te pongas asi…- la consoló acariciando sus rubios cabellos y abrazándola aún más fuerte –No necesito un bebé si te tengo a ti…-

La separo un poco de él y le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Natsu…- susurro ella limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, está bien…- la levanto delicadamente entre sus brazos en modo princesa y la llevo directamente a su habitación. –Sé que es importante para ambos, pero podemos esperar-

-Natsu…- susurro ella con ternura mientras el plantaba un suave y delicado beso en sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento mientras se perdían en el rostro del otro. Ella acostada en la cama y el sentado en la misma.

-oye Lucy…- susurro el Dragneel al oído de su esposa mientras la abrazaba de nuevo con ternura.

-Dime…-

-Te amo…- Lucy en ese momento comenzó a lloriquear aún más fuerte aferrándose a su esposo.

Natsu limpio sus lágrimas y beso su cara con delicadeza, dio un par de besos a sus mejillas, a las comisuras de sus ojos y por inercia se acomodó arriba de ella.

La beso con extremo cuidado y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, transmitiéndole seguridad, cariño y un inmenso amor que no era suficiente demostrar con palabras.

Quito la diadema con orejas de conejo de la cabeza de la rubia sin abandonar sus labios, y comenzó lentamente a quitar su blusón, la rubia alzo sus manos facilitándole desnudarla, acerco su cara a su cuello y la beso ocasionando pequeños temblores en las piernas de la rubia.

Ese hombre, le transmitía tanto amor, tanta confianza, la hacía sentir completa.

Rápidamente el peli rosa fue despojado de su ropa ante las manos expertas de la rubia, mientras seguían besándose con ternura y pasión.

Lenta y tortuosamente la hizo suya, la embistió una y otra vez susurrándole al oído lo mucho que significaba para él, el simple hecho de térnela con él en ese momento, ninguno de los podían pedir nada más.

A final de cuentas terminaron haciendo sin querer las posiciones que Juvia le recomendó, ya estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro, pero lo nuevo nunca pasaba de moda.

-Lucy, nunca te vayas por favor…- replico el peli rosa mientras se introducía en ella con paciente lentitud.

-Tonto… jamás te dejaría…- susurro ella con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo y del placer. Diciéndose al oído cuando se amaban a cada oportunidad, la familia que tanto anhelaban sin duda vendría con el tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui mis amados mortales n.n dejenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo... x3<strong>

**Y les conviene si quieren Lemon en el siguiente capitulo muahahaha**

**-IMPORTANTE LEE-**

**Una cosa mas jejeje, estaba pensando que en este fic no me dan ganas de dejar a Canna de solterona, ya que es mi tercer personaje favorito, aunque tampoco me agrada la idea de dejarla con Bachuss si tienen alguna otra sujerencia para ella haganmela saber por favor, o si quiere que sea Bachuss tambien n.n. yane.**

_**-NOTA INTERESANTE-**_

_**Los nombres de los gemelos de Natsu y Lucy son una referencia directa a los poderes de sus padres, Fire por fuego y Stella por el poder celestial de Lucy.**_


	4. Al Dos por Uno

**Hola hola mis amados mortales eh aqui la continuacion de este pervertido fic x3**

**...HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS... :D**

**jbadillodavila: **Amm a Fred pues no habia pensado en él pero te juro que cada que lo veo una palabra viene a mi cabeza GAAAYYY. No soy de las que critica a los Gays ni nada por el estilo, pero no puedo pensar en el de otra forma, a menos de que en mi cabeza se desarrolle un panorama donde alguna chica lo convierta jejeje xD... gracias por tu comentario como siempre fuiste el primero n.n

**Taty Hyuuga: **OwO neee muchas gracias n.n siempre me anima leer comentario tuyo, y pues si revisando todas las opciones Bachuus sale ganando xp jejeje

**lala tempestad: **Si tienes razon tiene que ser Bachuus bueno ni modo, gracias por comentar n.n

**Elibe: **Jeje gracias por u review, y tal vez tenga un poquito de errores en algunas partes sobre todo la que implican los bebés ya que no me ha tocado cuidar uno tanto tiempo, jejeje y por el contrario a lo que todos piensas (o a lo que demuestro LOL) no tengo nada de experiencia en lo que al sexo, o a las relaciones de pareja se trata (maldita solterona TwT) igual muchas gracias por tu comentario espero y sigas leyendo la historia n.n

**Akane Kuran: **Si tu entiendes mi dolor, estamos a nada de morir en un mar de tareas TwT. Pues quisiera decir que estudio algo relacionado con literatura (como Kaede Yoshida que estudia Literatura y Lenguas hispanicas en la UNAM)pero no jejeje yo estudio Relaciones Comerciales en la ESCA u.u y tu que estudias?

**Flor Carmesi: **Jejeje hace tiempo que no sabia de ti x3. Pues poner a Canna con Rufus tampoco es mala idea solo que la mayoria la prefieren con Bachuus buuu. jejejeje bueno hice un poquito mas largo este capitulo en tu honor, y si me conoces sabes que soy una maldita dramatica obvio que va a pasa algo en la mision que los sorprendera a todos, pero no comas ansias que eso ya vendra xD

**velcarleo02: **etto segun mi lista Lemon el NALU viene hasta el capitulo ocho, si te consuela prometo poner Lime en el siguiente capitulo n.n

**Naomi Redfox: **jejeje pues como ya habia dicho antes mi experiencia con el NALU es nula jajaja x3... pero igual espero ir mejorando cada vez que los ponga juntos y darle mas accion xD. Y sobre de poner a Canna con Loke, jajaja pues no es tan mala idea.

**Ahora si el capitulo DISFRUTENLO.**

**ADVERTENCIA. xD**

**Este capitulo tiene un alto contenido de perversión, hentai, Lemon o como prefieran llamarle, si son menores de edad salgan de aqui inmediatamente y si se quedan pues que malotes jajaja xD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AL DOS POR UNO<em>**

-Juvia date prisa por favor…- replico una rubia nerviosa dando vueltas por toda la estancia de la casa de los Fullbuster como león enjaulado, esperando a que su amiga saliera para que la acompañe a un lugar muy especial.

-Ya voy Lucy-san no se desespere…-

Hola mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, Jeje perdón Juvia Fullbuster tengo 19 años y llevo casi diez meses de casada con el amor de mi vida Gray-sama, que ahora mismo está de misión, Juvia lo extraña tanto sniff, tengo a mi pequeño bebé de cinco mesecitos de edad, se llama Eis, Eis Fullbuster, ah Juvia piensa que es tan lindo como su padre.

-Juvia ya está lista…- resuena la peli azul mientras sale de su habitación con su lindo bebé en brazos.

-Ya era hora ven vámonos…-

Lucy-san es amiga de Juvia, y ahora mismo la acompañara al doctor ya que se ha sentido rara los últimos días, está muy emocionada ya que su más grande anhelo es tener un bebé, aunque Juvia piensa que no será tan lindo como Eis-chan.

-Señora Dragneel…- replica un anciano doctor de bata blanca entrando por la puerta del consultorio donde la chica fue a hacerse el chequeo, se tronaba los dedos y se movía como chinicuil en comal esperando los resultados de sus exámenes, mientras Juvia sostiene a su bebé, curiosa por lo que el doctor le pueda decir a su amiga. –Usted está embarazada…-

A Juvia le salieron un par de lágrimas de la emoción mientras veía como técnicamente Lucy se moría de la felicidad.

-AL FIN…- grito eufórica la rubia….- Al fin tendré un bebé… no es genial Juvia- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Juvia se alegra mucho por usted Lucy-san…-

-No tendrá un bebé precisamente- añadió el doctor poniendo algo extrañadas a las chicas.

-A qué se refiere doctor…- pregunto la rubia con preocupación.

-acaso Lucy-san tendrá un perro o algo parecido- la imaginación de Juvia viajo bastante.

-Ah no me refiero a eso…- dijo el anciano con una gotita de sudor y carraspeando su garganta. –Ah lo que me refiero es que…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿MELLIZOS…?- gritaron varios eufóricos en el gremio cuando Lucy y Juvia les dieron la noticia.

-Si… no es genial estoy embarazada de gemelos…- replico la rubia con ternura sobándose su vientre a pesar de no tener el mas mínimo rastro de barriga aun.

-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?- pregunto Mirajane con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nueve semanas…- contesto Lucy toda feliz. (Dos meses y una semana para a quien le dio flojera dividir xD)

-Uh con que mellizos eh…- se acercó Cana con un aura picara –Natsu es muy efectivo no es cierto-

Lucy se coloro hasta las orejas, mientras era picoteada por la Alberona que no perdía ni una oportunidad para avergonzarla.

-Y cuando se lo dirás a Natsu…- pregunto Erza acercándose con igual con su pequeño Julius, un simpático bebé peli rojo, de casi nueve meses de edad que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-Supongo que cuando regrese, en dos meses…- respondió Lucy sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Lu-chan…- se acercó Levy con un pequeño abultamiento en el vientre, claro con poco menos de cinco meses de embarazo a ella sí que se le notaba un poco.

-Muchas gracias Levy-chan…- respondió la rubia dando un suave abrazo a su pequeña amiga –Dentro de poco vamos a estar igual las dos será muy divertido…-

Juvia y Erza se miraron con desaprobación, si claro "Divertido" estaban a punto de experimentar lo que era amar a dios en tierra de indios. Lo que se les venía era algo sin duda fascinante pero en definitiva no sería divertido.

-Y no han pensado en el nombre para sus bebés…- se acercó Lissana al chisme ocasionando que todas las chicas formaran un círculo alrededor de las futuras madres… (Y huichichichi)

-Ah que escandalosas son…- replico Fred desde el segundo piso al lado de su equipo. –Porque tanto alboroto…-

-Parece que la chica cosplay está embarazada…- respondió Bixlow sacando la lengua y siendo secundado por cuatro simpáticos muñecos de madera que sobrevolaban su cabeza.

-Enserio…- se sorprendió Evergreen asomando las narices por el barandal.

-Acaso quieres uno Eva…- pregunto Laxus sentado un poco más atrás de ellos. Sacándole una tsundere sonrojada al hada verde.

-Pero claro que no que cosas dices…- pero reflejando todo lo contrario bajo desde el segundo piso para seguir en el chisme con las demás chicas.

-Y que tal tu Laxus…- pregunto Fred para no perder el rumbo de la conversación- No falta mucho para que te cases con Mira-san a ti no te llama la atención…-

-Pues no es que no me gusten…- y hasta ahí, el rubio nieto del maestro ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir – Amm yo… voy a buscar una misión…-

-Ah Laxus tiene un punto débil…- susurro Fred de manera suspicaz.

-Lee gusstaaa- agrego el otro haciendo referencia a Happy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Y si es niño qué te parece Macedonio…?- preguntaba con un par de estrellitas por ojos Laki sacándole una gotita de sudor a todas, que junto con Kinana se habían metido en el chisme

-Qué te parece mejor Fierro…- agrego Cana con burla.

-No digas lo primero que se venga a la mente solo por nuestra magia…- se quejó por fin Levy después de recibir ochenta y cinco propuestas parecidas a esa.

-Jajá no te enojes era una sugerencia-

-Y para ti Lucy que te parece Estrella…- replico Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa. –Eso hace mucha alusión a tu magia-

-¿Estrella…?- repitió la maga de espíritus celestiales –Me suena un poco común…-

-entonces que tal Stella…- sugirió la Scarlet con elegancia. –Es parecido pero menos común…-

-Eso suena muy bien Erza…-

-Y si es niño que le parece Fire, Lucy-san…- agrego Juvia siguiendo con el mismo patrón gramatical –Supongo que a Natsu-san le gustara-

Lucy sonrió complacida por la atención que le dedicaban sus amigas, no cabía duda que ese lugar era al único que podía considerar su único hogar.

-Por cierto con todo esto de los embarazos ya no tuve tiempo de decirles…- replico de repente Mirajane con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre Mira-san?- pregunto Juvia arrullando un poco al pequeño Eis que estaba todo inquieto tratando de picar al hijo de Erza.

-Solo quería informarles que Laxus y yo nos casamos en tres meses…-

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- gritaron todas al unísono, no cabía duda que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Ah ya se habían tardado…- replico Cana con picardía.

-Eso es genial Mira, solo espero que esta fiesta no acabe como la última…- agrego Lucy recordando unas cuantas semanas atrás en el bautizo del pequeño Julius donde se rompieron varias mesas del gremio, dos o tres miembros desaparecieron después de la fiesta, pero ah eso es otra historia.

-Porque lo dices Lucy, si fue muy divertida…- agrego la peli roja sacándole una gotita de sudor a la rubia, claro debió ser divertido para ella que se la paso todo el día con Jerall.

-No por nada…- agrego tratando de ahorrarse explicaciones, el bullicio siguió su patrón habitual, aquel que tanto animaba a las hadas.

El gremio siguió lleno de actividad, todos platicando y gritando eufóricos por los acontecimientos recientes, Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de pertenecer a un lugar tan cálido.

El día paso sin mayores problemas, pues el hecho de que Gray y Natsu anduvieran de misión, dejaba bastante silencioso el gremio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, Juvia se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, Eis ya tenía que tomar su siesta de la tarde y ella debía preparar unas cuantas papillas y biberones para la semana.

-Ah Eis-chan, mamá extraña mucho a Gray-sama…- lloriqueo la chica mientras abrazaba con ternura a su bebé que parecía entender todas las palabras de su madre, y cual si quisiera consolarla alzaba los brazos tratando de alcanzarla. Todas las personas que la venían pasaban se enternecían con la escena. –Pero Eis-chan está aquí, entonces Juvia no tiene por qué sentirse sola-

Jugueteo un poco más alzando a su bebé y regando suaves besos en su mejillita sin dejar de caminar, de repente a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su casa se paró en seco al ver a alguien recargado galantemente sobre su puerta.

-¿Gray-sama?...- susurro mientras se acercaba más rápido…-GRAY-SAMA- grito casi embistiendo al pelinegro.

-Hola…- dijo galantemente mientras la atrapa en sus brazos –Me extrañaste…-

-Mucho, mucho Gray-sama…- le robo un rápido beso mientras algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

-Vamos no llores, regrese dos meses antes y llegue directo a casa…- replico él mientras la ayudaba a la peli azul a reincorporarse –Oh y aquí estas campeón-

Dijo tomando al bebé y alzándolo con delicadeza – Woo creciste mucho, cuidaste a tu mamá mientras no estuve verdad…-

Juvia espero enternecida quitando las pocas lágrimas que se derramaron por sus azules ojos.

-Entremos Gray-sama es hora de la siesta de Eis…-

-Si…- y con el bebé en brazos espero que Juvia entrara en la casa para después entrar él.

-Creí que llegaría en dos meses más Gray-sama…-

-Si eso pensamos pero Natsu recibió una carta de Mira diciendo que Lucy se sentía mal, en dos días regresaremos a la misión…- explico el chico llevando al pequeño pelinegro hasta su cuna, arropándolo después para empezar a mecerlo.

-Que lastima que se tengan que ir de nuevo… Jeje pero creo que a Natsu-san le va a dar mucho gusto saber que Lucy-san está embarazada…- soltó de repente Juvia, sorprendiendo un poco a Gray…

-¿Enserio?...- pregunto con incredulidad y volviendo a lado de su esposa, quien ya se había metido directamente en la cocina.

-Sí, y que cree Gray-sama, tendrá gemelos…- sonrió la chica volteando un poco su mirada.

-Valla supongo que el flamitas se pondrá muy feliz- replico con despreocupación el Fullbuster mientras se acercaba más a Juvia por detrás y le pasaba los brazos por la cintura. –Viene hable y hable desde hace tiempo de ser padre…-

-si Lucy-san le conto a Juvia que esa idea traía a Natsu-san bastante animado…-

-Ajam…- ronroneo el Fullbuster mientras parecía ignorarla y mordía su oreja con delicadeza. –Y tú qué hiciste todo este tiempo sin mí-

-Ahh ¿Gray-sama por cierto no se le ofrece nada de cenar, el viaje fue largo no?...- pregunto la chica tratando de desviar la atención de Gray ya que si no lo paraba, las papillas de Eis tendrían que esperar unas cuantas horas.

-No…- suspiro él cortante- Comimos en el camino…-

-Entonces que le parece un…- no la dejo continuar, enterró la nariz en su cuello y comenzó a mover sus manos con descaro. –Vamos Gray-sama de seguro estará cansado porque no dejamos esto para más al rato-

-No quiero- declaro abiertamente.

Juvia ya imaginaba que sus esfuerzos serian en vano, asi que dejo de resistirse, se dio vuelta y se abalanzo sobre sus labios besándolo con desesperación y cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de él. A decir verdad ella también llevaba unos cuantos días con ganas de sentirlo cerca, aspirar su embriagador aroma masculino y dejarse llevar por la pasión de la cual ninguno de los dos se cansaba.

El ni tardo ni perezoso la alzo al más puro estilo princesa, y sin abandonar sus labios la llevo directamente a la habitación. La dejo caer suavemente en la cama, mientras sin abandonar sus labios, se quitaba de manera experta la ropa.

Ella por su parte saboreaba sus labios como el más dulce manjar de los dioses, los llego incluso a mordisquear suavemente mientras con las manos recorría la totalidad de su espalda.

Gray procedió, después a acariciar las piernas de Juvia, movía sus toscas y rasposas manos sobre la piel suave de la chica.

-Ahh Gray-sama, Juvia lo extraño tanto…- gimió la chica buscando prender al peli negro como mechero.

-Y yo te extrañe a ti…- recalco abrazándola de forma posesiva jugueteando esta vez con su lengua, besándola de la forma más sucia y pecaminosa posible.

-Ahh…- jadeo la chica cuando él se atrevió a morder fuerte su labio, y sin soltarlo lo jalo un segundo con sus dientes, eso lejos de molestar a Juvia la excito de manera desenfrenada.

El chico pasó de recorrer las piernas de ella y subió sus manos hasta su blusa, retirándola por completo, comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima del sujetador quitándolo después con desesperación.

Abandono por fin sus labios dejando un reguero de besos por todo su cuello, chupeteando después toda su piel desde la clavícula hasta sus pechos, sacado de la peli azul altos gemidos provenientes del placer y la lujuria que se hombre provocaba en ella.

Llego hasta su pezón derecho, pasando la lengua con tortuosa lentitud, mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro, alzando levemente la piel de sus senos.

Mientras seguía atendiendo sus pechos, bajo las manos despojándola de una vez de toda su ropa, acomodándose de nuevo entre sus piernas, ella las abrió completamente para él, dejándole tanto espacio como necesitara.

Volvió sus besos a su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar la intimidad de su esposa, torturando suavemente su clítoris, moviéndolo de lado a lado haciéndola jadear de manera exorbitante. Lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, lo movió rápidamente de manera circular, escuchando los gritos ahogados que daba su mujer metió un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

-Esto te encanta cierto…- afirmo él pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mucho Gray-sama…- declaro ella tratando de jadear lo más despacio posible- Mas rápido Gray-sama… Juvia quiere más…-

La torturo con persistente agonía, lo que no se imagino es que ella se lanzaría directamente a masturbarlo, tomo su gran miembro con una mano y lo empezó a mover con el mismo ritmo que el ejercía sobre ella.

Nunca había hecho eso… creía que no era tan inhibida pero eso le encantaba de Juvia, verla siempre dispuesta a tratar cosas nuevas.

Retiro su mano de ella y tomo la que ella usaba para masturbarlo y la sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, para introducirse en ella con agonizante lentitud, observando extasiado los gestos de placer que su pareja le proporcionaba. Sintiéndola caliente y apetecible siguió embistiéndola, una y otra vez cada vez más rápido.

Cuidando sus jadeos para no despertar al bebé.

-Ahh más Gray-sama por favor, Juvia quiere más…-

Complaciéndola de forma que solo él sabía aumento su velocidad sin poder evitar venirse dentro de ella en el proceso arrancándole un enorme jadeo a la peli azul que lo sintió completamente dentro de ella.

-Ahh Gray-sama…- jadeo alto cuando el acabo su primer raund.

-Ya se cansó Gray-sama…- rio ella en forma de burla, viendo cómo se tendía exhausto sobre la cama mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El rio de lado dándole la razón y se acercó para darle un rápido beso.

-Dame solo un minuto…- afirmo él ocasionando que Juvia sonriera.

-Es insaciable Gray-sama-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREMIO…

-Tenía que decirles de esa manera que nos vamos a casar…- regañaba con fingida molestia Laxus a su prometida, ya que él había pensado en ciento catorce formas más cursis de darles a todos la noticia. Ella se encontraba limpiando los últimos tarros de cerveza que habían quedado ya dispuesta a cerrar el gremio por ese día.

-Te molesta…- respondió Mirajane con una suave sonrisa desvaneciendo el enojo del rubio.

-No es eso…- declaro él acercándose lo suficiente para tomarla de la cintura con ambas manos. –Es solo que mi abuelo se emocionó mucho, me hubiera gustado decírselo de otra manera-

-Vamos que ya todos se lo imaginaban…- dijo la albina acariciando la mejilla de su novio. –Pero si gustas te lo puedo compensar-

Agrego ella de manera picara mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Mira-nee…- entro corriendo Lissana arruinando la bella escena que estaba por venir.

-Que ocurre Lissana…- pregunto expectante Mirajane mientras Laxus se alejaba prudentemente de ella.

-Paso algo muy malo…- grito la albina menor tomando de la mano a su hermana y llevándola afuera del gremio.

El nieto del maestro, intrigado por lo que pudiera ser salió tras ellas deteniéndose después de la sorpresa.

-Pero que…-

* * *

><p><strong>A que se quedaron intrigados jajajajaja xD<strong>

**Nos vemos luego mortales. Déjenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


End file.
